The present invention relates to a method of treating or preventing urinary incontinence in mammals, including humans, using certain quinuclidine derivatives, piperidine derivatives, azanorbornane derivatives, ethylene diamine derivatives and related compounds. The pharmaceutically active compounds employed in this invention are substance P receptor antagonists.
The following reference refer, collectively, to quinuclidine, piperidine, and azanorbornane derivatives and related compounds that exhibit activity as substance P receptor antagonists: U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,339, which issued on Nov. 11, 1992; U.S. patent application 724,268, filed Jul. 1, 1991; PCT patent application PCT/US 91/02853,filed Apr. 25, 1991; PCT patent application PCT/US 91/03369, filed May 14, 1991; PCT patent application PCT/US 91/05776, filed Aug. 20, 1991; PCT patent application PCT/US 92/00113, filed Jan. 17, 1992; PCT patent application PCT/US 92/03571, filed May 5, 1992; PCT patent application PCT/US 92/03317, filed Apr. 28, 1992; PCT patent application PCT/US 92/04697, filed Jun. 11, 1992; U.S. patent application 766,488, filed Sep. 26, 1991; U.S. patent application 790,934, filed Nov. 12, 1991; PCT patent application PCT/US 92/04002, filed May 19, 1992; Japanese Patent Application 065337/92, filed Mar. 23, 1992; U.S. patent application 932,392, filed Aug. 19, 1992; and U.S. patent application 988,653, filed Dec. 10, 1992.